


flies on the windscreen

by Blake



Series: 30 Days of Depeche Mode Bagginshield ficlets [12]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sickbed fic, one direction's i should have kiissed you plays softly in the distance, post-BotFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake/pseuds/Blake
Summary: Now, with the stench of rotting and burning corpses drifting in through the open window of whatever sickroom he is being kept in, the thought foremost in his mind is,I should have kissed him while I had the chance. I should have kissed him with every chance I ever had
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: 30 Days of Depeche Mode Bagginshield ficlets [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	flies on the windscreen

**Author's Note:**

> for "come here, kiss me, now". This is way ripped off from Objectlesson's fic, but it's all just so inspiring!

Some part of Thorin must die out there on the blood-soaked ice, for when he wakes, he feels like a different dwarf, full of certainties that have never been a part of him before.

He had spent a whole lifetime in service of his people, never believing his own whims and fancies enough for them to ever become real desires. Not until Bilbo had he let himself wish for something of his own, and even then, at the end of things, he had let his pride deny him what he wanted; never could he be seen wanting more than he was allowed by life and death and the way of things. He had sought death to ease him of the unbearable vulnerability of asking for more than he could have.

Now, with the stench of rotting and burning corpses drifting in through the open window of whatever sickroom he is being kept in, the thought foremost in his mind is, _I should have kissed him while I had the chance. I should have kissed him with every chance I ever had_. It’s a foreign thought, the sentiment of a young romantic, a poet—and perhaps that’s what he has been reborn as, in this shaking, destroyed body surrounded by death and yet so full of a new kind of life. For the first time in his memory, he regrets the things he did not do more than the things he has done.

“Where’s Bilbo?” he asks relentlessly, even as people try to tell him of his injuries and ask him about peace negotiations and reassure him that all his family are safe.

Eventually, he must wear someone down, for Bilbo is running into the room, launching himself toward Thorin’s bed, just as he has done in Thorin’s imagination for the past several hours.

“Bilbo, come here,” he begs, extending his arms as best he can, asking for everything he could possibly have, and ready to be seen accepting less.

Bilbo nears the bed, but pauses just out of arm’s reach, studying Thorin as if looking for wounds. “Not if you’re going to give me another wretched farewell speech, Thorin. I won’t have it. One was far too many.”

“No, come here,” Thorin asks, choked by childish tears of frustration and awe at the intensity and purity of his want. “Where I can touch you.”

Bilbo’s breath hitches visibly as he steps closer, as if he’s bracing himself for a touch as cold as ice water. But Thorin doesn’t let himself be halted by regrets of things he did that might cause such a reaction. He only regrets what he has not done, until he has one hand upon Bilbo’s chest and one upon his shoulder, and then he pulls him easily down, close enough for their mouths to brush.

“Oh dear, you must have hit your head very hard,” Bilbo whispers in that funny, fussy way of his that always threatens to bring a smile to Thorin’s lips, and succeeds in doing so even now.

“If I have, then it has only made me even more in love with you,” Thorin confesses, letting his hand slide into the curls at the back of Bilbo’s neck and drawing him in, finally, for the kiss he has awaited for an entire lifetime.

The fact that Bilbo kisses him back deeply, carefully, and insistently is an instantaneous reward, and Thorin thinks he might like this new life even better than the last one.


End file.
